The Mark of Athena My Way! :
by AndiGrantDaughterofNeptune
Summary: So, what I would write in the Mark of Athena. Not quite sure how to summarize it, so... READ IT! First fanfic, constructive criticism welcome. Percy&Annabeth, Frank&Hazel, Jason&Piper. I'm not gonna put the couples names 'cause they're stupid. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid and dont wanna get sued... But could be K . READ IT OR CLARISSE WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP WITH MAIMER.
1. Chapter 1

The Mark of Athena-My Way

**A/N Okay guys, da wereninja is here. First of all, I would like to explain what a wereninja is. It is a normal person who transforms into a ninja on a new moon. I myself am a wereninja. ( WHERE- ninja)Secondly, this is my first fanfic, so tell me exactly what you think. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm not one of those people with low self-esteem. Low self-esteem is for squares. If you don't like it, tell me WHY. If you read halfway through and decide not to continue, tell me WHY. 'I don't know' is not an answer. (that's what my dad says). I only want my writing to improve, so consructive criticism is greatly appreciated. That is all-wait, no it's not. I feel like I am forgetting something...oh yes. NO CUSS WORDS! I am a big stickler about that. CUSS WORDS ARE FOR STUPID PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE THE INTELLIGENCE TO FIND A BETTER WAY TO EXPRESS THEIR THOUGHTS! So if you are not a stupid person, do not put them in your reviews. THAT is all.**

**Percy:*Raises hand***

**Me:What?**

**Percy:I never see you turn into a wereninja**

**Me:Exactly...*Que heroic knightly voice and raise sword majestically* Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is stupid. _I_ know I don't own PJO, _you_ know I don't own PJO, and Percy knows I don't own PJO. After all, Rick Riordan is not a wereninja(sorry, Rick)**

Chapter 1- Jason

Jason was really, really, _really_ relieved when Leo spoted Camp Jupiter on the horizon. It's not fun being trapped on a warship with Zeus-knows-how-many ADHD demigods, even if said warship _did _fly.

The Stoll brothers replaced Clarisse's spear Maimer wih an exact replica made of bleu cheese. Airsick Thalia couldn't leave her cabin without turning a vivid shade of green. A claustrophobic satyr(coughcoughGROVER) fainted. Two of the hunters got in a fistfight with a couple of the guys from the Nemesis cabin over a TV remote. Leo "fixed" Chiron's music system so it only played nursery rhymes. Clarisse beat the Stolls up. Rachel painted a mural in the hall of random swirls and shapes (Piper said it looked like her Aunt Marge), calling it, "art." Annabeth demolished campers at Ping-Pong, even sending a guy to the 't ask. This is just what happened on day one.

Jason stood at the edge of the ship, watching as the camp drew closer.

"Jason!" Leo's voice, amplified through the many speakers, throughout the ship, made him jump."Get to the command room! We are waiting for you!"

In the background he heard him saying,"Can you believe this guy? The meeting started five minutes ago, and he's still not here."

"Leo," Jason heard Piper say, "The meeting doesn't start for ten minutes, and I know for a fact that you are still up in your room, playing MarioKart. And you're Princess Peach."

"What? No I'm not. What makes you say that?" he sounded freaked out.

"Dude, I'm sitting on your bed, and you are eating my pixellated dust as Yoshi and I cross the finish line."

"REMATCH!" Leo shouted.

"Bring it, Peachy."

"I AM NOT PRINCESS PEACH!"

The speakers shut off with a crackle. Jason chuckled; they didn't realize that the speakers were still on, and everyone heard them as Leo shouted,"TAKE THAT, YOSHI! PEACH AND I SHALL DOMINATE! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK (These look like mustaches)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, Jason walked into the command room. Leo really outdid himself. There was a big table in the middle, an entire wall was covered with and he even put in a nacho machine.

The room was full of nonstop talking, and Clarisse had her combat boots on the table. Jason sat down self-consciously at the head ofthe table, Leo on his right and Piper on his left. Annabeth was at the other side, with Grover and Thalia trying to convince her that Percy was fine. Jason could tell she had been crying, but everyone quietly turned a blind , who stood behind Jason, thumped one of his back hooves against the polished mahogany floorboards. "I have decided who shall act as the...ah...diplomat-" Clarisse scoffed. "You mean the murder guinea pig," she muttered. Chiron shot her a look, and she self-consciously took her combat boots off the table. She reached across to grab a nacho, but Lou Ellen smacked her hand. Chiron continued with a pointed look at her," that is precisely why I have chosen Jason to-" The room burst in to chaos. "WHAT?" Annabeth shot from her chair, with Thalia and Grover trying to pull her back into it. " I haven't seen percy in eight freaking months and you won't even let me-" "That is why I have chosen Jason. Clarisse was right. The Romans won't try to harm their old praetor, but you, Annabeth," Chiron let his meaning sink in. **A/N Okay... First chapter completed. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!PLEASE! *Que weird European accent* Ze buttone ees your freyend, no? *weird accent over***

Percy: When do I come in? I'm bored and your cat doesn't like me.

Me: Of course Rusty likes you. Hissing is his way of showing affection. You'll be in the next chapter, and if your bored eat more popcorn.

Percy:But there's not enough butter

Me: Butter's not good for you.

Percy: you have butter on your popcorn.

Me:touché...

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me one thing you liked about it and one thing you thought I could improve on... Oh no. I sound like a teacher! And if that isn't bad enough, one of those teachers who do getting-to-know-you games! The pain, the agony! Oh! And please ignore it if the dialogue's wrong or if something is spelled wierdly! I am writing this on my iPod! Thx

-Peace, Wereninja 


	2. Chapter 2

A/I'm baacckkk! If you read but didn't review, I'm gonna channel my inner Doofenschmirtz here: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!Redhead2201:Im working as hard as i can to post chapters, but i am working on two stories right now but i promise to have a chapter up every two or three days. So here's the next chapter. Read it. And review it. Anyone who reviews will get a pet ninja! So now it's stupid disclaimer time

DISCLAIMER:I OWN PJO. kidding. I'm sorry, but i can't do this without making fun of it.

Percy: Say it with me: I DON'T OWN PJO

Me:I-I d-don'townpjo!*cringe*

Percy:Was that so hard?

Me:Yes.

Chapter 2-Percy

Percy watched anxiously as the warship settled, he could swear that Terminus was having aneurysms. Hazel and Frank were beside him, but he was still freaking out on the inside( the outside, too). Suddenly, a blond girl leaned over the side of the ship. He heard her say happily," I see Percy!"

Percy leaned to Hazel and whispered, " That's-"

Another voice boomed out, interrupting him." Don't be stupid, Annabeth. 'Member what Chiron said? For all you know,he DOESN'T have his memory back, and as soon as you go down there the Romams will give you a slow, painful death by Cheez-It, and the police will find your gruesome cheddery body in a ditch."

" Nice image,Clarisse, " Percy shouted up to the boat.

" Shut up, Prissy," came his reply. Octavian and some of his followers snickered.

"Um, who is that?" Frank squeaked. Percy clapped a hand on his shoulder.

" Your sister." Frank paled, but Percy was too busy watching Annabeth jump off the ship and run towards him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and, abandoning his calm demeanor, ran towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he buried his head in her hair. Percy heard sniffling, and stepped back to look at her.

"Are you CRYING?" he asked incredulously. She punched him in the stomach.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. I missed you." Annabeth kissed him, and the Romans and Greeks, who were watching from the ship,' awwwwed'.

"Good," Percy whispered, " I missed you too." She got a mischievous smile on her face

."Then you won't mind if I do THIS, Toga Boy." She pushed him, and he fell to the grass laughing."

Toga Boy?" he protested," Seriously?"

" You know," she teased, "I have some curtains you can wear." He stood up, grass still in his hair. " Not cool."Annabeth thought for a second.

" You're right," she said finally, but I WAS funny."

"You know,Annabeth," a blond boy a litle younger than Percy walked from behind Annabeth."This is the happiest I've ever seen you."

took Percy's hand and said," Are you kidding Jason? I'm a bundle of joy."Percy stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, "Annabeth continued with a pointed look at him," Percy, meet Jason Grace. Jason, meet Percy Jackson."

Watcha think? Hmmmmmm? Fear lead to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Random Yoda quote, this is. *Back to normal* Well, as normal as I'll ever be.

Percy: Why Yoda?

Me: Why do you ask? *Dramatic Gasp*Are you a Yoda hater?

Percy: I am not a Yoda hater. But... Why a Yoda quote?

Me: I donno. His accent just popped into my head. Au revoir for now!*In cheery voice* Review or Die! Pip pip and Cheerio!

-Wereninja(and Percy) 


	3. Chapter 3Jason

A/N Hola! Como Estas! Bienvenido to my story! Guess what! IM NOT DEAD! I don't really have anything vaguely weird or random to post here, so I'm gonna say hello in all the languages I know how! If you know any others please tell me!I'm not quite sure how to write some of the ones that use symbols, like Japanese and Korean and Greek and Chinese, so I'm gonna ( I use gonna a lot. It's my Midwestern accent) spell them like they sound.

Hola-Spanish

Aloha-Hawaiian

Konichiwa-Japanese

Ni-Hao-Chinese

Anyesay-oh!-Korean

Geia-sou( Pronounced gyeh-so)-Greek

See-you-Cherokee

Czezc-Polish(pronounced cheshck)

Hajumbo-Swahili

Hajumbo isn't exactly hello, it's 'are you well?' Anyone who can guess what language the beginning of this is in and translate it gets a sneak peak of the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER:Percy, you can do it. I can't.

Percy:Seriously? If she owned PJO would she be writing this here?

Chapter 3-Jason

Just then Tyson ran up to them, Mrs. O'Leary and a red harpy in tow. He gave Annabeth a big hug, which she didn't seem too happy about.

"I found Percy!" Tyson grinned happily. He turned to Jason and said,"He is my brother. " He turned and pointed to one of the Roman campers, who must have been new 'cause Jason didn't recognize him. "He is my other brother." He waved. "Hello, Frank!" Percy Jackson suppressed a smirk. Tyson turned back to them.

"And this is Ella," he pointed to the harpy," she is red and pretty," he said blushing. Now Jason was trying not to laugh, too. This is when Percy stepped in. "Tyson, can you go find Reyna and bring her over here?" "Okay, brother," Tyson said, already rambling off," I go find mean girl with metal doggies and jelly beans."

"Um..." Percy turned back to Jason with his hand behind his head. He stuck it out in front of him and gave a very diplomatic welcome:"Hi." "Percy Jackson, everybody," Annabeth muttered, a smile playing on her face," the King of Diplomats." Jason slowly shook the outstretched hand. "'Sup." Annabeth shook her head sadly, obviously disappointed with their limited vocabulary.

"Are you here because of Hera, too?" Percy asked. "Yeah," Jason replied,"Juno stole my memory, which still hasn't completely returned. I woke up on a bus 8 months ago with Leo and Piper. You?"

"Chased here a week ago by Gorgons. Surprisingly, they still hold a grudge against me."

"Wait-What?" Annabeth broke in, then her understanding crossed her face. "Oh. Theyre still mad about Medusa."

"Wait-THE Medusa?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded his head seriously.

"Annabeth, Grover, and I told her we lost our circus caravan. She gave us free cheeseburgers then tried to turn us into lawn gnomes." Circus caravan? All right, Jason thought. But now Jason was looking behind Percy as Reyna and a girl looking surprisingly like her walked up.

"Why does she look familiar?" Annabeth whispered to Percy, looking at the older girl. "Circe's island. Clipboard. Play nice. " Jason had no idea what this meant, but Annabeth seemed to understand. Reyna walked up to him, and did what he least expected: she hugged him. Back on the ship, however, Piper was looking downright murderous. Reyna saw this, then nodded to Piper. She turned around quickly, but not before Jason saw a glimmer of a tear in her eye.

"Reyna-"he started, but she was already talking to Percy an Annabeth.

-Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in 4-ev-ah! Internet crashed and then I posted on my other story, but I promise to update as often as I can. I'm thinking of starting a PJO/Maximum Ride/TKC/Inheritance Cycle crossover. Watcha think?

-BYE!

Percy:That

was Wereninja.

Me:Naah I'm the Easter Bunny!

Percy:Harsh.

Me:Sorry, Percy. Want a cookie?

-Wereninja 


End file.
